The present invention relates to the noise testing of high performance Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) microphones in full-volume production without using acoustic isolation techniques. Acoustically testing MEMS microphones in production is costly, and current testing methods cannot cost effectively test 65 dB+ signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) microphones in production.